


A Different Sort of World Domination

by Kalloway



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sky-Byte has taken over, but Koji can't complain.
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	A Different Sort of World Domination

**Author's Note:**

> January 10, 2009

Koji Onishi attempted, for the third time in as many minutes, to get his hair to slick down just a bit. But as it sprung back to its normal, spiky state, Koji sighed and looked in the mirror at the rest of his outfit, which he assumed was perfectly fine.

Jenny had told him to dress nicely, though Koji wasn't exactly sure what that would entail. If he dressed too nicely, Koji didn't think he'd be recognizable - and he certainly wanted to say hello and mention that, well, he was watching.

See, several years after the Autobots had returned to Cybertron, or at least gone back to their galaxy-saving ways on other planets, Sky-Byte had reappeared.

And Koji had made the absolute longest-distance phone call known to humankind.

Optimus had dispatched a quick-tempered flier by the name of Storm Jet to look into things, but in the end, there hadn't been anything to worry about - supported by his online fanclub, Sky-Byte peacefully started publishing his poetry.

Koji wasn't sure if Sky-Byte actually had talent or if people bought his books out of curiousity, but they sold well. Perhaps people were scared not to buy them.

He'd even seen an article on the internet about some college starting a course to analyze Sky-Byte's verse with a greater emphasis on how culture is seen by a true alien.

Koji had placed a few more exceptionally-long distance phone calls after that.

Sky-Byte certainly was conquering the world, Koji had explained. But not in a violent way - no, he was writing haiku, poems, stories... He was getting people to read... and he still sometimes attempted to save the day.

Sky-Byte was getting all the praise he'd never received before. It was, oddly, a win-win situation. But with that praise, Koji knew there was a chance for someone to step in and manipulate Sky-Byte.

So, Koji thought as he tried one more time to flatten his hair, he'd go to Sky-Byte's local book signing and remind the robot shark to be careful, because he was being watched - just in case.

And he'd get a book signed as well - two, maybe, though he didn't want to fathom the best way to mail a copy to Cybertron.


End file.
